Another Perspective
by ThisKlaineStory
Summary: Part of the One-Night Stand verse. Brinley tells the happenings in her perspective. POV of OC!
1. One-night Stand

**A/N: **Welcome back to the "One-Night Stand" verse. This part is "Another Perspective" which will be written in first-person told by Brinley. Some parts in the story might sound familiar because I just rewrote it from "One-Night Stand so that way you could hear the story in her perspective. I would advise you to read "One-Night Stand" and "Just Another Night" before reading this one. It will be two chapters long. Chapter one will be from "One-Night Stand" and Chapter two will be from "Just Another Night" Here it is:

* * *

><p>"I love you, Blaine." I said as I took a seat on his couch next to him, "You know that I love you?"<p>

"Yes." He replied, "You don't need to say it a thousand times for me to know. I love you too."

"Good." I bit my bottom lip, feeling anxious as to what I was about to suggest we do.

We've been together for a couple weeks and have been out four times. Both of us thought that we were the one's for each other and have been trying to lose ourselves to one another. The problem in hand was: How do you properly have sex without being aroused?

I've tried to get Blaine turned on multiple times but each ended unsuccessfully. It's like his dick won't budge! I have stayed up at nights wondering if maybe he has a disorder, like erectile dysfunction, but (crazy as it sounds) my heart was still set on his penis erecting.

So I went for my last resort, "I was thinking we could go out tonight."

"Where to?" He asked and my heart began to pound as I was about ready to tell him where when I realized he might refuse. I stuck to keeping it a secret which calmed my nerves slightly.

* * *

><p>I practically dragged my boyfriend along the streets of New York until we approached the building I remember researching from earlier, "This one. This one, here!" I said and pointed to the club, <em>'Bikini Straps and Heart Attacks<em>,' "It's a strip club! I know this is an odd fifth date but it's for both men and women and it might strike up a bit of want between us."

I watched Blaine look up at the building and I began to worry again,_ "What if he bails on this date? Or worse, break-up with me? I don't want to lose the man I love because of this."_

"Must we go here? We can arouse ourselves in other ways. I only want to see one woman in my life and that woman is you." Blaine ended up saying with a smile. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

I liked his cheesiness but I still wouldn't give up so I said, "But I can't seem to get you..." I trailed off and shook my head, "We both want to have sex but we both want to feel turned on. I can't seem to get you to feel sexually aroused around me. I think if we can at least get you to _want_ it this way we'll have decent sex."

"It's not that I can't get aroused. It's just-" He began but stopped.

I suddenly felt irritated and disappointed at Blaine. I knew what he met though, "It's just what?" I acted dumb for him.

"I don't know why..." Blaine trailed off, still trying not tell me the already obvious.

"Stop stalling!" I yelled.

"I don't know why. I'm trying so hard but I can't seem to sexually want you."

Yep, that made me mad alright. Just hearing it from him made me feel so much worse. Unsure of what to say about that, I simply stuck my nose up in the air and walked away from Blaine to the club.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me long to get myself wasted. I started off just sitting at the bar and drinking the pain away. Knowing that Blaine didn't get turned on around me physically hurt and sickened me. So there I was: drinking all my feelings away until I was ready to have fun.<p>

A woman I was talking to at the bar as we got drunk together decided it was time to dance and watch the men on the stage in the front of the room. I grabbed the martini I was drinking and she drug me to the floor.

We laughed as we began dancing to the music with each other, not a care in the world. One: men were dancing sexily for us. Two: We were drunk and feeling sexy ourselves.

The music died enough for a man to announce the next strippers as they began to change shifts. Up next: Long Rod, Black Leather, and Fire Dong.

Unlike the last set, who dressed like sexy emergency people, these people were all in _tight, leather_ shorts that went along with there alias. Long Rod wore the longest, but tightest pair of blue shorts. Black Leather wore exactly that,_ black leather_. Fire Dong wore gold shorts and orange suspenders.

The three of them automatically jumped to the poles on the stage and everyone cheered. I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I was just having fun. I was waving my martini in my hand and went back to dancing with that other woman as we talked about the hot men on stage. Then I remembered turning my head around and found Blaine walking through the crowd and toward the door. Suddenly I realized my situation, the reason I was here.

"Blaine!" I shouted over the loud music and screaming girls, "Blaine!" I repeated and began shuffling my way through the crowd. I sat my drink on the bar and headed out the door, but Blaine was nowhere in sight.

I fell to my knees and began sobbing, "No!" I cried, "No! No! No!" I repeated.

That woman came out a second later and sat on the sidewalk next to me, "Are you alright, honey?" She asked and took me in an embrace as she tried to calm me. I didn't say anything, I just snuggled into her arms.

We laid like that for a few minutes until she suggested to walk me home. I nodded in her hug then we helped each other up and headed in the direction of my apartment.

* * *

><p>"What a sleazeball! Who the hell leaves their girlfriend during an outing?" The woman, I learned her name was Lori, said during our walk after I finally told her what happened. We were both wasted and walking awkwardly down the sidewalk, but we still communicated well.<p>

"I know." I said in tears, "I can't believe he would do that! I'm so mad at him!"

"You know what I would do? Break-up with him." Lori suggested. I gave her a disgusted look. She was absolutely right, but I didn't want to break-up with Blaine. I loved him, "I mean, you can't arouse him, then he just walks out on you. Sounds like this man is not interested."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "No... No..." Everything she said made sense but I just wanted to deny it.

"Yes! Yes!" Lori exclaimed, "Break-up with the bastard!"

I stumbled in front of the woman, angry to hear what she just called my boyfriend,"I know how bad this situation sounds, but Blaine is _not_ a bastard. Hear me?" She was silent. I looked to my right and noticed we were next to an entrance to a subway station, "I'm out of here." I said then ran down the stairs, deciding to take a subway the rest of the way to my apartment.

* * *

><p>My damn phone woke me the next morning. I already had a throbbing headache but then of course my phone was not silent in the least bit when it went off.<p>

I screamed and nearly rolled off the bed but grabbed the bedside and pulled myself up. I picked up my phone sitting on the table and found Blaine's name illuminating the screen. With a groan I answered the call.

"What, Blaine?" I questioned the man between gritted teeth. I was not in the mood to hear from the man who not only left me last night, but decided to wake me up at ten a.m.

"Hey... Brinley?" His voice came softly on the other end of the phone. He sounded worried and a little scared. My heart ached at his voice but I was still pissed at him.

"Yeah?" I asked, hiding my annoyance.

"C-C-Can I - you come over l-later today..." He stuttered. I realized just how afraid he was.

I rolled out of bed, ready to come over and talk this out. I thought I knew why he was like this and I was not going to show sympathy for any of it, because it was not my fault, "I'll be there in a few." I said then hung up. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind for what he did last night.

* * *

><p>I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer, "Com in!" He called from inside.<p>

I opened the door and began speaking as I stalked into the room, suddenly full of energy, "You left me at the club last night." I noticed him sitting on the couch looking down at his hands and stopped just in front of him as I waited for him to say something. He didn't. I was irritated enough that he left me last night and now he wouldn't speak or even look at me. Why did he ask me to come in the first place? So I began again, raising my voice, "Aren't you going to talk to me? That made me mad enough, now you're just going to ignore me?" Blaine sighed, still not speaking, so I continued, "Thanks to you I had to ride the subway home, _alone_! With two creeps squeezing my ass, but it wasn't on purpose 'blame the bumpy ride' that's what they told me. And I didn't have you there to protect me."

By the end of my rant I noticed that I began to cry tears of anger, and then I noticed that Blaine was crying also. _"Was he feeling bad?" _I wondered.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, sniffed, and wiped the tears from his eyes before finally speaking "I'm gay..."

I had to blink twice to make sure I heard my boyfriend correctly. He couldn't be serious, and yet it all made sense, "You're lying to me." I was denying what my ears heard him say, "I can't believe that's the best excuse you can give me! News flash, stupid joke. Haha, I'm laughing so hard!"

"It's - It's not a lie, Brin. I realized this last night." Blaine said with a little head nod.

"You're just confused-" Honestly, I still couldn't wrap my head around this and was just coming up with an excuse now.

"No, I _was_ confused!" He cut me off, "I'm not anymore. The reason you couldn't-"

"Just stop!" My muddled head was beginning to clear up as he started and I just couldn't listen to him admit the one thing I refused to believe. My eyes were watering again, this time from utter disbelief.

"- turn me on-" He still went on.

"Shut up!" I screamed, then covered my mouth.

"- was because I couldn't." Blaine finished.

I collapsed to my knees as I took in the news and I began rapidly shaking my head. Just then another man walked into the room from Blaine's bedroom. He looked familiar, but I didn't know where.

I looked back and forth between the two guys as I watched Blaine wrap an arm around his waist like he used to do to me a lot.

I began to wonder if they started a relationship, "Please don't tell me." I gasped.

"Kurt helped me realize this last night." Blaine said, "Do you remember Kurt?"

The man, Kurt, gave me a shy wave.

"Should I..." I still tried to piece his face together

"I'm one of the strippers you saw last evening." Kurt told me, and thanks to that I recognized his face as Black Leather. Kurt continued, "I met Blaine, we began talking, and then we just kind of realized it. He's gay."

Blaine pursed his lips at me as he spoke, "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am." I took a step closer to them, "I like you, Brinley. I really do. Can we - and I say this earnestly - still be friends?"

I took another step closer then asked him one very important question I hoped I would get a positive response to, "Can I get one more thing before I go?" I asked for one last kiss.

Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. We then walked closer toward each other and closed the gap between us with a kiss. We locked lips for only a brief moment before we parted. I stood with my face inches away from his for a couple seconds longer before I decided to leave him. That was it, that was the end.


	2. Just Another Night

**A/N:** This portion of the story is from "Just Another Night" its focus is around the conversation between Brinley and Blaine as mentioned in the story.

* * *

><p>As Blaine promised, he and I remained friends after the break-up. At first it was a little awkward knowing that we dated at one point and what led to a break-up but we soon began to shake off the trauma and were at ease like nothing ever happened to us.<p>

Today we were sitting at our regular coffee house. Just a week beforehand Blaine got out of a relationship so I thought I would cheer him up and take him out. He didn't seem like he was in such a bad mood but a break-up is still a break-up, it hurts no matter what.

"So, I was talking to Madeline the other day and she asked about you. She was wondering how you were doing?" I began a brief conversation with Blaine. Madeline was a girl who went to school with us. Yes, Blaine and I have known each other for a long time before we started dating.

"I'm doing good." Blaine replied positively, "What's Madeline been up to since high school?"

"She just recently got married." I said with a smile. I was happy for my old friend, although his tells you how far apart we grew since graduation. We planned on being each other's maid-of-honor.

"Oh, I'm so happy for her. Tell her I said congratulations!"

"I'll make sure to tell her that the next time we speak."

Blaine looked down at his cup that he began swirling in his hands, you could tell by the far off gleam in his eye he was thinking of something. I was about to ask if everything was alright but he spoke up before me.

"What's everyone else's love life like? Do you know?" Blaine asked me as he began pouring a Splenda packet into his coffee.

"I know that Joseline and Adam are engaged and Austin has been in a committed relationship and thinking about proposing to his girlfriend." I told him. I had been given the information of our friends' whereabouts from Madeline when I spoke to her.

"Just look at all our friends starting something new in their life!" He exclaimed, "And look at us."

"You've made it farther than me." I assured.

He crumpled the packet and tossed it on to the table, "It hasn't been that great. You know that it hasn't been great."

"Maybe things with you and Jeffery would've eventually gotten better...?" I began to suggest but he shot me a real dirty look then quickly looked down at his cup, "Sorry."

"Jeffery would have never worked out. I realize now that I never loved him. I was going to leave him sooner or later, that is, if he didn't leave me first. Maybe I'm just meant to be without anybody..."

"Don't talk like that. Blaine Anderson, you are such a great man. You're extremely nice and extremely gorgeous. You are going to find somebody someday."

"How do you know, Brin? How can you ever be so sure about that? That's been three guys now! Four, if you count Kurt."

"Kurt?" I questioned. How could I not remember Kurt?

"Kurt. The stripper..." He said so obviously, like I was supposed to remember that man. Then it dawned on me: How the hell did Blaine remember _Kurt _if they only spoke _once_?

"Blaine, I know this because I dated you. I know because it was not your fault that your boyfriends didn't work out like they should have. I know because if you can remember Kurt who I assumed you had a one-night stand with then there's something about him that means something to you."

Blaine looked back up at me, "Kurt doesn't mean anything to me." I could clearly hear the lie in his voice. I knew he was thinking about him as he said so.

"Blaine, look deep within yourself and tell me what you think of when you think about him."

I watched as Blaine sat back and began to think about his answer, "I wouldn't be lying if I told you that when I was with everyone else I though about Kurt. I thought about how he kissed so much better, and, well, how he did _other_ stuff so much better. How he was overall better."

I continued to listen to Blaine as he went on about Kurt, "... his intoxicating aroma. He smelt of vanilla..." and "... the way he moved, so swift..." and "... I just really wish I had more of a chance with him. I stopped it too soon."

Blaine began shifting back and forth uncomfortably in his seat, "Sounds to me like you really like the stripper."

"I... err... no...?" He said in more of a question as he shifted to his right, then quickly back to his left.

"What's wrong? You seem... antsy?" Blaine sighed, "Like you have to pee." I tried to joke.

He sighed again, "Maybe I do have some feelings for Kurt. I don't know... maybe it's just the sex talking...?"

"Just the sex? Are you sure?"

"Well, it's been so long..."

I looked down at my hands folded on the table, "Maybe you should go to him? Relieve yourself?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. He told me he wouldn't mind, he offered it, but not after Taylor. I can't."

"Why?" I suddenly had him right where I wanted him.

"Because I love him too much." Blaine responded without any hesitation then gasped right after he did.

I looked up and sat back in my chair, "There's your answer."

Blaine nodded and stood up, "You're right. I need to go find Kurt. I _need_ him. I want him to know, and if it goes farther then fine by me! As long as it means something."

He began walking toward the exit, "Go win him." I whispered at him as a smile grew on my face. I really didn't care where I ended up but I did care that Blaine had his happy ending, and his happy ending was with Kurt.


End file.
